What's happening?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: As you can guess, some wierd couples are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

What's Happening?

**Brief Note: I wrote the song, 'I wonder if he's my boyfriend', so please DON'T look it up on the web. Just imagine Selena Gomez singing it. Other than the song, and my OC, I own nothing.**

Coop Burtonburger entered his family's kitchen, and saw his father, Burt, his sister, Millie, and last, and certainly least, Kat. He went to sit down.

"Hey, Dad" Coop said in his friendly manner. Burt gave a smile to Coop.

"Hey, I have some news for you kids. We are visiting my cousin, Jerry Russo, in New York tomorrow!" he said, grinning brightly. The kids cheered.

"We'll be staying for three weeks, to help with the sub shop musical event" Burt continued. The kids cheered again.

"You kids can bring your friends. Coop, Fiona is in town" he said, looking at Coop. Coop pumped his fist in the air.

"YEAH! Could I bring Dennis, too?" he asked. Burt nodded, which resulted in Coop running out the door and towards Dennis's house.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hey, Justin, think you could help me write a song?" Alex Russo asked. Justin, her brother, gave a nod.

"I want the guy in this song to be specific, you know, specific hair color, and eye color. But I can't decide what colors to use!" Alex whined.

"Use Mason's hair and eye color, then you'll be able to dedicate it to him when you sing it tomorrow" Justin suggested. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Justin, this song is about a girl who falls in love _with her worst enemy!_" she screamed. It was Justin's turn to roll his eyes.

"When has that EVER happened?" he asked. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, probably somewhere. Love knows no boundaries, you know" she explained. Justin looked down.

"Believe me, I know" he muttered. He looked up to see Alex with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just use brown for hair, and blue for eyes, how does that sound?" Justin asked, quickly changing the subject. Alex grinned.

"Okay, that'll work" she said, buying Justin's cover-up. She went back to writing her song. Justin headed back upstairs to his room, because he knew his father's cousin was coming over tomorrow, and unlike Alex he wanted it to be clean.

_'Alex...'_ Justin remembered her lovely smile just a few moments ago, and sighed, knowing they would never be together.

**AN: That was the first chapter, but my song will make an appearance in the next chapter, as well as my OC. Can you guess the two couples? One's obvious, the other you have to be a good thinker.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Coop was getting more and more excited as the car drove down Waverly Place. He stared out the window waiting to see the sub shop that his family worked at and lived in.

"So, they're really wizards?" Dennis asked. Coop nodded.

"Yup. Dad said the only reason we're not wizards is because he's from Jerry's mom's side, and his father was the wizard" he explained.

"And Alex just recently cast her five thousandth successful spell, so she chose an independant study. Jerry said she chose true love psychic" his father said from the front. The car pulled up in front of the sub shop, and the family got out. As they entered, they saw a black-haired girl at the counter, talking to two girls who looked exactly alike, except one was wearing a brown business suit, and the other wore a purple sparkly dress, and a turban. They looked as though they were in their teens. Coop went to the girls.

"Hey, could you direct us to the Russo home?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of the family. The black-haired girl smiled.

"I'm Alex Russo, and I'm going to assume that you're Coop Burtonburger. Right?" she said. Coop nodded. Alex smiled.

"I'm also going to assume that you know we're wizards, right?" she asked. Coop nodded again.

"Well, these are my true love psychic mentors. They both have VERY different styles of teaching, apparently" Alex explained, gesturing towards the two girls. They waved.

"I'm Tara" the one in the business suit said, Coop noticed she was also holding a clipboard.

"I'm Tanya" the other one said, Coop noticed she had a large heart in the middle of her turban, and a trail of hearts going down the skirt of her dress. At this point, the rest of the guests caught up to Coop, and were introducing themselves. Alex went to go tell her family that they were here. When they came down, there was even more greeting to be done. Suddenly, Alex asked a question.

"Hey, would you guys like to hear the song I wrote?" she questioned. The family nodded.

"Great, Joe Jonas just showed up, and he'd be the PERFECT male singer" Alex exclaimed. She ran to ask him, as the family sat down.

"Alright, I hope you guys like it... Here goes" Alex said nervously.

**Alex: Sometimes, it seems like he doesn't care... about me**

Kat looked at Coop for the first line, but quickly snapped her gaze back to Alex.

**Alex: And then, there are the times that he cares about nothin'... but me...  
Joe: And how can I possibly feel this way... about her...**

Coop glanced at Kat, but immediately went back to the song.

**Both: And I thought we were enemies... but now I'm not **_**so sure**_

Kat looked at Coop, longer this time, but stopped when she saw Coop turning towards her.

**Joe: Because it seems like, she cares so much, about her family... But how can I really feel this way?  
Alex: And I never knew, that I could really feel this way about him...**

Coop and Kat looked at each other simulteaneously (Not sure I spelled that right), but immediately looked back, thinking it was just in their heads.  
**  
Alex: We used to fight  
Joe: Yeah, we used to fight,  
Both: But now that is all in the past, baby. And my future is in your arms.**

Okay, Coop was officially creeped out.

**Alex: He's got** **brown hair, and he's got gorgeous blue eyes...**

Now Kat was freaked out.

**Both: I love you, baby. I can't believe I have been in denial all this time.  
Alex: But that doesn't matter anymore,  
Joe: No, it doesn't matter.  
Both: Because, finally, I've found my true love.**

Everyone clapped as the piano played its final note. Well, mostly everyone. Coop sorta patted his hands together.

"What's wrong, didn't you like it?" Alex asked. Coop gulped.

"Yeah, it was... great" he lied. Fiona became suspicious.

"Coop, if you aren't in love with me, you can say so. All I want is for you to be happy" she said. Coop sighed.

"I... I..." he started, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What is it?" Dennis asked.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH KAT!" Coop blurted out.


End file.
